parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma)
Cast: *Wreck-It Ralph - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Fix-It Felix - Woody (Toy Story) *Sergeant Tamora Calhoun - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *King Candy - Hal Stewart (Megamind) *Sour Bill - Smek (Home) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *General Hologram - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Sid (Ice Age) *Surge Protector - Branch (Trolls) *Q*Bert - Heihei (Moana) *Dr. Eggman - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Zangief - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Clyde - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) *Zombie - Mandrake (Epic) *Cy-Bugs - Octopi (Penguins of Madagascar) Scenes * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 1 - Lightning McQueen's Introduction/Meeting * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 2 - Game Central Station * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 3 - Woody's Party * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 4 - The Tavern/Lightning McQueen Sneaks to Hero's Duty * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 5 - Hero's Duty * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 6 - Woody Meets Bo Peep/Lightning McQueen Attempts to steal a Medal * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 7 - Sugar Rush/Lightning McQueen Meets Penny Peterson * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 8 - Woody and Bo Peep * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 9 - The Racers * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 10 - King Hal Stewart * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 11 - Woody's Story About Dave/Nesquick Sand * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 12 - Making a Kart/The Chase * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 13 - Penny's Hideout/Teaching Penny to Drive * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 14 - One Dynamite Gal * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 15 - Lightning McQueen Destroys Penny's Kart * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 16 - Lightning McQueen Discovers the Truth * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 17 - Lightning McQueen Reunites with Woody/Apologies * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 18 - The Final Race * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 19 - Dave Revealed * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 20 - Lightning McQueen vs Dave * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 21 - Goodbye * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 22 - Happy Ending * Wreck-It Lightning McQueen (Amzy Yzma) Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Clips Movies and TV Shows Used: *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Megamind (2010) *Home (2015) *The Loud House (2016) *Zootopia (2015) *Ice Age (2002) *Trolls (2016) *Moana (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Surf's Up (2007) *Epic (2013) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *and more Gallery: Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Wreck-It Ralph Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson as Vanellope von Schweetz Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody as Fix-It Felix Bo Peep.jpg|Bo Peep as Sergeant Tamora Calhoun Hal Stewart.png|Hal Stewart as King Candy Smek home.jpg|Smek as Sour Bill Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud as Taffyta Muttonfudge Chief Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as General Hologram Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid as Sonic the Hedgehog Heihei.jpg|Heihei as Q*Bert Lord Shen.jpg|Lord Shen as Dr. Eggman Burger-Beard.png|Burger Beard as Zangief Tank Evans.jpg|Tank Evans as Clyde Mandrake.png|Mandrake as Zombie Octopis.png|Octopi as Cy-Bugs Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs